


You Don't Have To Dance With Me Tonight

by delighted



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Post-episode S7E13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 11:36:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10098902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delighted/pseuds/delighted
Summary: After Max’s farewell party, Danny drops Grace at home, then goes to Steve’s house. Because he can’t stop thinking about what Steve said... about dancing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I’m still behind on watching episodes.... Watched episode 13 yesterday, and no way was I going to let *that* line go by without a story. Nope.
> 
> Just a quick little not-very-edited bit of resolution my feelings needed. :-)

He wasn’t sure when he’d decided he was going to go to Steve’s house that night. He was fairly sure he hadn’t really decided until he’d dropped Grace off back at Rachel’s. But it’s possible he’d already decided, in his heart, before that. Kind of a while before that. Like right when Steve said what he had, about dancing.

_You don’t have to dance with me tonight_.

It implied, among other things, that there'd been other nights when they _had_ danced together. Which, obviously, was true. But there was something about it... and not just the words, and not even really Steve’s tone (for all Danny was obsessive about Steve’s tone, there’d not been anything untoward in his utterance of those words that night). But if Danny was being honest, there’d been something about the way those words had made Danny feel. He just needed to know for sure. And there was only one way that was going to happen.

Steve didn’t look the least surprised to see him. But he just leaned up against the door frame, bottle of beer dangling casually between his fingers, not really inviting Danny in, not completely blocking his way either. He looked smug. And a little bit like he was challenging Danny to admit why he’d shown up.

Danny half thought, for one tiny moment, that he might just turn around and walk away. But something propelled him onward, and he stepped past Steve, into the living room, and over to the stereo.

There was something already queued up, and considering it seemed as though Steve had anticipated this, Danny pressed play without looking to see what it was. “Moonlight Serenade” drifted softly from the speakers. Really not any doubt, then. Steve had planned this out. It wasn’t till then that Danny noticed there was a candle lit on the coffee table, and the lights were dimmer than usual.

“Come on, then,” Danny murmured.

Steve looked hesitant. He scratched the side of his face with the hand holding the beer bottle. Danny was amazed it didn’t fall. Steve’s eyebrows went up, he looked askance at Danny. Doubting.

“Get over here right now, McGarrett,” Danny grumbled.

Steve’s eyes narrowed, but still he didn’t move.

“Please?” Danny sighed.

Steve pressed his lips together, but it didn’t conceal his grin. He set the beer bottle down on the coffee table on his way, swaggering, over to Danny.

“I said you didn’t have to dance with me,” he whispered, entirely too close to Danny’s ear, hips pressing entirely too firmly against Danny's body.

“Mmm-hmm,” Danny responded, tone clearly indicating he had substantial doubts about the seriousness of that claim.

“I meant it,” Steve insisted, reading Danny’s tone perfectly.

“I don’t think you actually did,” Danny mused. “I think you meant exactly the opposite.”

Steve pulled Danny in closer, and they continued to sway. Danny hated to admit it, but damn, Steve was a good dancer. Of course he was. He was good at everything. Well. Except for the whole talking openly about his feelings and emotions thing.

“Oh yeah?” Steve asked, again, far too close to Danny’s ear. “What makes you say that?”

Danny sighed, his long suffering sigh he reserved for when Steve was being especially trying. “Because otherwise why say anything at all? No one was dancing. There was no reason to say it.” He paused, licked his lips. His throat was feeling dry. “Unless....”

“Unless?” Steve prompted, when Danny stalled.

“Unless you wanted to dance with me.”

Steve pulled Danny even closer. “If I wanted to dance with you, wouldn’t I just ask you to dance with me?”

Danny scoffed. “No.” He rolled his eyes. “You wouldn’t. Maybe a sane person would. A less frustrating person. But not you. You, if you wanted to dance with me, you would say exactly something like ‘You don’t have to dance with me.’ Because you are just....”

Steve’s hands had started rubbing Danny’s back. “I’m what, Danny?” He purred in Danny’s ear.

“Oh my god, you are so frustrating.”

“You already said that,” Steve pointed out.

“So I did,” Danny conceded, finding he felt amused in spite of himself.

“You must really feel that way,” Steve evidently wanted to push the issue.

“I do,” Danny admitted, easily. It was, after all, the truth.

“Is there anything I can do about that?” Steve asked, seeming genuinely interested.

“Mmmm.” There were several things Danny could think of.

“Yes?”

“I’m thinking.” Trying to decide just how honest he was up to being was more like it.

“Well, let me know if you come up with anything.” Steve sounded amused.

“You could kiss me.” Well. _Pretty damn honest, evidently._

“Could I now?” Amusement had turned to heat.

“It might help.” Still, _just being honest._

“Might it?” Steve was still swaying, but only slightly.

“We’ll never know unless you try.” Danny was beginning to feel torn between irritation and desire.

“Ah, that’s a fair point.” Evidently Steve was determined to drive Danny completely insane.

“Oh for god’s sake, Steven.” Irritation won out. Of course it did.

Steve stopped moving. He slid his left hand up to Danny’s neck, and held it there gently. Licking his lips, he hesitated, took a breath, slowly moved closer. Danny’d never seen his partner look so intent, not even when diffusing a bomb. Time seemed to move impossibly, frustratingly, slowly. Just when Danny was about to start to fidget, Steve pressed his lips to Danny’s.

He’d been so annoyed, he hadn’t been prepared for the electricity of the contact. They touched a lot. Really a whole lot. Hugs and sitting close and arms slung around each other, comforting pats on the shoulder, hands resting on knees. But a kiss, Danny seemed to have forgotten, was something entirely different. Something completely separate. And, oh, fuck, he’d never had a first kiss quite like this. Maybe because he’d never waited this long before. Maybe because every single first kiss Danny'd ever had had happened before he knew, without the shadow of a doubt, that this was the person he would spend the rest of his life with. Of course, _this_ one would be utterly different.

It didn’t last nearly long enough, although that was probably impossible, as he’d kind of started hoping it would never end.

“We’ve stopped dancing,” Steve pointed out.

“Yeah,” Danny managed, totally not sure at all how he’d gotten his voice to work.

Steve started swaying again, moving Danny’s body along with his own.

“Huh.”

“What?” Steve whispered against Danny’s head.

“That was...”

Steve huffed out a breath that ruffled Danny’s hair. “That was what, Danny?”

“That was quite a kiss.”

Steve didn’t reply right away, and Danny figured it was because he was looking smug, smirking, ratcheting his ego up a couple notches, or probably all of the above.

Just as Danny was about to pull away, to see what was going on, Steve held on even tighter.

“Babe?” Danny asked, softly.

“You’re right,” Steve finally spoke.

“About what, babe?”

“About me wanting to dance with you. I couldn’t help it. It was an emotional evening, it was beautiful out, by the water, under the lights, with all our friends.... And all I could think was that I wanted so much to dance with you.”

Danny pulled back so he could look at Steve, he had to, had to see his face after that. He was grateful he did, because he knew instantly he’d never forget the look he saw there.

“I’m glad you did,” he managed, eventually.

“Yeah?”  

“Yeah.”

“Will you dance with me again tomorrow night?” 

Danny smiled. “Sure, babe. Absolutely.” 


End file.
